The Girls' Day at Peach Beach
by breath20k
Summary: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Toadette are enjoying a day at Peach Beach when suddenly, something amazing is going to happen. What are they up to? Read it to find out!


**The Girls' Day at Peach Beach**

It's a beautiful day at Peach Beach where Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette are relaxing in the sun. Peach smiled and said, "Wow, this is perfect! The four of us spending the day at the beach and I like it."

"You said it, Peach," Daisy replied, "A perfect day for all of us."

"Me too," Rosalina and Toadette agreed as they enjoyed it while Rosalina is smoking with her cigar.

After a nice relaxation, it's time for the girls to go swimming. Peach smiled and said, "Okay girls, who wants to go swimming?"

"We do!" Rosalina, Toadette, and Daisy replied.

"Okay, then! Rosalina, do you have the cannon ready?"

"The cannon is ready to go and it even has a special button," Rosalina replied with a smile as she brought her cosmic cannon to the beach, "So, who would like to go first?"

"That would be me, Rosalina," Toadette said with a smile.

"Alright, then! Toadette, enter the cannon!"

With that, Toadette hopped into the cannon as Rosalina aims it towards the ocean. Then she said, "Ready?"

"All set, Rosalina," Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

"Then here we go! Three, two, one... _**FIRE!**_"

With that, Rosalina pressed the red button and then...

_BOOM!_

The cannon fired Toadette as she dived into the water with a huge splash. Peach and Daisy saw it all as they clapped for her successful dive. Rosalina smiled and said, "Your turn, Daisy! Ready for a splash in the ocean?"

"You bet, Rosie," Daisy replied as she hopped into the cannon. Then she said, "Okay then, fire away!"

"You got it!"

And with a push of the button from Rosalina, the cannon fired Daisy to the ocean and she dived in with a nice splash. Peach smiled at her dive and said, "That was awesome, Daisy! A perfect dive!"

"Thanks, Peach," Daisy replied as she enjoys a nice swim.

Toadette looked at Peach and said, "Come on in, Peach. The water is nice!"

"Okay," Peach replied as she enters Rosalina's cannon.

Rosalina looked at her and said, "Ready for a splash?"

"Of course I'm ready for this," Peach replied with a thumbs up, "Let's do it!"

"And here we go!" Rosalina announced as she pressed the red button to fire the cannon, which sends Peach flying to the ocean with a perfect splash.

Rosalina looked at cannon and said, "Well, it's time for me to join in and have a splash with Peach, Daisy, and Toadette! To the cannon."

So Rosalina went inside and said, "All right, then. Let's dive on in! Cosmic Cannon... _**FIRE!**_"

With the word shouted and the button pressed, the cannon fired Rosalina as she flew like a cannonball before making a perfect splash into the ocean. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette clapped for her as they enjoyed her performance. Daisy smiled and said, "Great splash, Rosalina. You are one cosmic cannonball!"

"Thanks," Rosalina replied with a smile, "Well then, let's enjoy our swim!"

With that, the girls enjoyed a nice swim in the ocean as they are having so much fun.

That afternoon, the girls are having a nice lunch with the grill. Peach smiled and said, "Who wants some burgers?"

"We do!" Toadette, Rosalina, and Daisy replied as Peach finished grilling four burgers. Then she placed it on the plate and topped it off with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and ketchup before placing the buns on the burgers.

Peach smiled at the finished results and said, "Everyone, grab a burger and eat up!"

With that, everyone got a burger and began eating as they enjoy some lunch.

That evening, it is time for the big fireworks show with Rosalina's cannon. Rosalina came to the fuse and said, "All right, girls. Who's ready to see some fireworks?"

"We do!" The girls replied with a smile.

"Very well, then! Because this is a very special day for us, we'll light the fuse together."

"Sounds like fun," Peach said.

"Let's do it," Toadette added.

"I'm in too," Daisy said with a thumbs up.

As soon as the girls reached the cannon, Rosalina said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Peach, Daisy, and Toadette replied as they lit the fuse with Rosalina's cigar. With that, the cannon is set to fire in thirty seconds.

Just then, the girls bumped into each other and then, they fell into the cannon. Peach looked up and said, "Rosalina, I think we're inside your cannon."

Rosalina agreed with her and said, "That's right, Peach. And in just a few seconds, it will go off."

As soon as she was finished with her sentence, Daisy, Toadette, Peach, and Rosalina all shouted at the same time.

"_**GO OFF? UH-OH...**_"

Everyone braced themselves for impact as the cannon's fuse begins to burn down. Five, four, three, two, one...

_BOOM!_

The cannon fired them all as they disappeared into the skies for the first time with a twinkle.

Daisy smiled at the sights and said, "Wow, Rosalina! That cannon really packs a punch and look how high we're going."

"It sure is, Daisy," Rosalina replied as they flew over the ocean.

Peach looked at the whale and said, "Say, is that a whale?"

"Yes," Toadette replied, "And it looks like we're about to get eaten by a whale."

And just like that, the girls are swallowed.

In the stomach of the whale, Peach said, "Well girls, it looks like this day gets crazy."

"I agree," Rosalina replied as she used her cigar to see, "Getting blasted by my cannon and being swallowed by the whale makes it very crazy."

And it does get even crazier as they are blasted out of the whale's blowhole before being landed in the hole of the mountain.

"Where are we?" Toadette asked them as the flow gets brighter and the glow gets hotter.

Daisy smiled and said, "Well Toadette, it looks like we're in a volcano and girl, it sure is hot inside and why are we shaking?"

"That's because it's going to erupt in a few seconds. Brace yourselves because here it comes..."

And Toadette was right. The volcano is shaking like fast because of the coming eruption. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette braced themselves for the last time as they await the eruption. Just one more rumble and then...

_BOOM!_

The girls are blasted out of the volcano with great force as they disappeared into the evening skies with a twinkle.

Back at Peach Beach, a comet comes shooting down from the sky. But it was actually the girls, who are covered in soot, as they landed on the beach. Peach smiled and said to the girls, "Now that was a blast!"

"I agree," Daisy replied, "That volcano really packs a huge punch on us when it erupted. This really has been a crazy and exciting day."

"Me too," Toadette said.

"The same goes for me," Rosalina said with a smile, "Now then, how about one more splash in the ocean and this time, we'll all go together. Are you with me?"

"_**YEAH!**_" Peach, Daisy, and Toadette replied with a cheer.

With that, all four girls ran to Rosalina's cannon for one final splash.

When they got inside, Rosalina smiled and said, "Ready, girls?"

"Ready," Peach, Daisy, and Toadette replied with a smile.

"All right, then! Here we go!"

Then Rosalina used her cigar for the last time to light the fuse and with that, the cannon is set to go off once more. Peach, Daisy, Toadette, and Rosalina smiled at each other and began the countdown at the same time.

"Three, two, one..."

And then...

The moment came.

"_**CANNONBALL!**_"

_BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired for the last time today, sending the girls straight into the ocean with a big splash. It has been a great day for the girls as they swam together as friends.


End file.
